Charity & Vanessa One Shots
by Darkshines1984
Summary: I decided to keep any short one shots for these two together. I don't write AU's so they are all cannon compliant. Mainly delving a bit further into their heads and their 'relationship'.
1. Selfies

**Selfies**

Fandom: Emmerdale

Pairing: Charity & Vanessa

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing games with them.

Summary: Mini valentine's fic - Charity is on holiday with the kids on valentine's day, not that Vanessa would have expected anything anyway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vanessa traipsed after Rhona into the veterinary surgery. The pair of them were covered in mud (even though they had worn overalls) and god knows what else after spending the morning plunging sheep at a farm on the dales with a bad case of blowfly. Literally all Vanessa could smell was sheep, even the chemicals in the dip had failed to cover the stench. It was a pretty rubbish start to her valentine's day.

It wasn't like she was expecting anything exciting to happen today anyway. Charity, her 'non' girlfriend, was in Lanzarote with her kids. Even if the Woolpack Landlady hadn't been on holiday Vanessa wouldn't have expected anything romantic. Charity just wasn't the card and flowers type. At worst, the blonde would have ignored the day completely for fear any acknowledgement of it would make their 'fun' seem too much like an actual adult relationship. At best, Charity would have turned up on her doorstep after closing time and rocked her world for a couple of hours. Vanessa would have been perfectly happy with the latter option.

Just as the front door of the vets swung shut behind her there was a distinctive buzz and beep from her phone indicating she had a text. She tugged the phone out of the right pocket of her jeans a smiled as soon as she saw the name of the sender on her lock screen. It was as if Charity had known she was thinking about her.

"You okay?" Rhona asked.

Vanessa's attention snapped up from the phone to her best friend and she tried to pull any face other than the dopey smile that had caught the Rhona's attention. From the look on the other vets face she hadn't been successful.

"Charity" Vanessa stated.

Everyone knew about them already anyway as the blonde made no effort to be subtle and had practically strutted out of Vanessa's house on the three nights she had 'slept' over in the week prior to going on holiday.

Vanessa swept her thumb across her phone to unlock it and handed it to her curious looking friend, so she could read the text for herself.

"Happy Valentine's day babe…working hard on a tan for you" Rhona read out loud, "oh…and a winking face and a kiss."

Vanessa knew that it was hardly the most romantic of messages, but it was a Valentines day message from Charity Dingle and that meant something. It certainly meant something to Vanessa who was falling harder and faster for the troublesome blonde than she was ready to admit.

"You do know there is a picture attached?" Rhona asked, her eyebrows nearly shooting up off her head as she finished the sentence.

"Wow…okay" the other vet finished hurriedly, thrusting the phone back into Vanessa's hands like it had burned her.

She turned the phone over so she could see the screen and was a little too thrilled to see a selfie of Charity. The blonde was wearing a burgundy bikini bra which did plenty for her figure and did indeed seem to be tanning very nicely. It had been taken on the beach and she had that stereotypical slightly windblown, air dried holiday hair which looked incredible on her. Vanessa couldn't decide whether or not she wanted to smile at the gesture (and her friends embarrassed reaction to it) or cry because it would be another three days before Charity returned and she could reward her handsomely.

"Erm…earth to Vanessa" Rhona caught her attention. "Stop staring at the half naked woman who blatantly is your girlfriend no matter what the two of you claim..."

"…and maybe message her back" the brunette added as an afterthought.

Vanessa could feel the blush rising in her cheeks, but she was a little chuffed that her friend was trying to support her in her slightly odd choice of…whatever Charity was to her. She opened the text window again and hit reply, briefly contemplating what to say before deciding to keep it simple.

'Happy Valentine's day x Really looking forward to enjoying the fruits of your labour 😉 Hope you and the boys are having a great time x'

Vanessa felt that it was suitably flirty but also left the door open for further messages between the two of them.

Just as she was placing the phone back in her pocket another text notification came through and she wrested it back out. Charity had messaged her back within seconds. It simply read 'we are babe x' but it had another picture attached. Vanessa opened it and her heart practically soared in her chest at the content of this selfie. It was of all three of them, Charity and both boys, all posing on a sun lounger together with big grins on their faces. The first selfie had been fun, flirty and so very 'them' but this…this was a little more meaningful to Vanessa. This was a more personal photograph and Charity Dingle didn't usually open up her personal life to people.

"Everything okay?" Rhona asked.

"Everything is fantastic" Vanessa replied instantly and a little too eagerly.

Blowfly infestation forgotten, this was turning out to be a better Valentine's day that she had expected.


	2. This

**…** **This**

Fandom: Emmerdale

Pairing: Charity & Vanessa

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing games with them.

Summary: Charity very nearly slips up and says the 'three big words' but Vanessa isn't fooled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charity's moans filled the room as Vanessa upped the intensity of her movements. It was so loud that even though Vanessa's ears were muffled by Charity's thighs, she could still clearly make out every sound and every word. The blonde always tried not to be vocal but more often than not Vanessa could make her completely lose control. The vet absolutely loved the fact she could draw that kind of reaction from her. She particularly liked it when her name tumbled from Charity's lips, and it was currently being moaned at regular intervals.

As Vanessa worked her 'girlfriend' with her mouth and her right hand, (they may never use the term but they exclusively sleep with each other and spend huge chunks of their spare time together), her left hand grasped Charity's hips to anchor her down onto the bed. Charity had other ideas though and grasped the hand in her own, linking their fingers together. It made it harder to keep rhythm, but Vanessa had no desire to break the intimate contact.

They had never held hands before. There had been moments when they were together, both alone or in public, when Vanessa had noticed Charity reaching for her hand. Every time the blonde would stop herself and turn it into a friendly pat or pick up the closest item to Vanessa's hand instead. The sex between them always seemed to lower boundaries though. Charity was a cuddler in the throes of post orgasmic bliss and much softer in the way she spoke.

The grip on Vanessa's hand became tighter as the writhing blonde reached climax, crying out loud enough to risk waking Johnny, before collapsing back down into the mattress. Vanessa kissed her way back up the blonde's body and settled herself against the right side of her lover, careful not to disturb their joined hands, before tucking her head into the crook of the blonde's neck. She could hear Charity's heart racing and her breathing was ragged from the excursion. What thrilled Vanessa the most though was that rather than pull her hand away, Charity's thumb brushed gently back and forward over her own in a gentle caress.

"God, I love…." Charity began breathlessly before freezing, her thumb stopping mid caress.

"…that thing you do with your tongue…and this" she finished a bit awkwardly.

Vanessa could tell by the tone and the way the other woman screwed her eyes shut that she was kicking herself for the near slip. They had gradually slipped into something that resembled an adult relationship but discussing feelings had been firmly off the menu. There had been the odd comment from Charity about 'liking spending time' with her or 'liking waking up together' but nothing more concrete had passed their lips.

Vanessa had been falling deeper and deeper under Charity's spell with every passing week and it was obvious that the other woman really did care about her too. Vanessa hadn't dared hope for Charity to actually be in love with her but on hearing the near slip it was obvious really. The signs had been there for a while with each barrier crossed and each wall scaled.

Vanessa noticed that Charity's hand remained frozen in her own so she gently mimicked Charity's earlier movements with her own thumb, hoping it would release some of the tension from the other woman. She wanted Charity to know that the near confession hadn't scared her away and that they were on the same track.

"I love this too" Vanessa said softly.

Charity slipped her hand away from hers and for a horrible moment Vanessa had thought she had said the wrong thing. Then the other woman shifted so she was lying on her side and facing Vanessa, their faces close enough for the smaller woman to feel every breath of Charity's against her own lips. The hand that had previously been entwined in her own emerged from under the covers and Charity pressed it gently against Vanessa's cheek. The blonde now used her thumb to caress the smaller woman's jaw line instead. There was very little light in the room other than the moonlight leaking in through the window, but it was enough for Vanessa to make eye contact with the other woman.

"Good" Charity finally responded. Then before anything else could be said the taller woman pressed her lips against Vanessa's in a soft and affectionate kiss.


	3. Accidently in Love

**Accidently in Love**

Fandom: Emmerdale

Pairing: Charity & Vanessa

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing games with them.

Summary: Charity tries to understand how and when she became attached enough to Vanessa Woodfield to even contemplate asking her on a date.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For some explicable reason Charity was up, dressed, and sat all alone at the breakfast table at 8.30am in the morning. Noah had left for school half an hour before and since then she had been cradling a cup of tea that she hadn't even taken a sip from. She didn't know what had come over her. No well that wasn't true, Vanessa Woodfield had come over her…several times in fact...on several separate occasions.

That wasn't the issue though. Charity was more than happy with the occasional sex they had, because despite the fact Vanessa had been thoroughly in the closet before Charity got her claws into her, the small blonde had turned out to be a complete firecracker in bed. In fact, the vet had turned out to be a firecracker full stop. That was the problem that Charity was wrestling with.

Usually, when Charity wanted someone, she clicked her fingers and got exactly what she desired. Usually that involved money or something else advantageous. Vanessa was a single mum on a vet's wage, there was no great advantage to chasing her. There was no obvious reason for her to keep going back to the smaller woman except for the fact she wanted her in her bed on a much more regular basis. It would also be nice if Vanessa actually stayed for long enough in the morning to have a cup of tea and a piece of toast with her, rather than slinking off before Charity was even awake yet.

Vanessa had been resistant to her attempts at engagement recently. In fact, she had blown Charity off twice, publicly and rather harshly, in two days. Attempting to wind Vanessa up to get her to play with her was literally JUST winding Vanessa up. The usual tried and trusted method just wasn't working and that was…well…shit. The vet had even shouted in Charity's face that she was boring her yesterday. That had landed its mark and hurt more than Charity had expected. The night this had all started, when they had been locked in the Woolpack cellar together, Vanessa had snipped at her it had been quite thrilling. It certainly hadn't stung.

Charity had told the other woman that she had taken worse from people she had cared about more than Vanessa. At some point in the last three months the tiny blonde rocket woman had worked her way into Charity's head and she found that she did care about what Vanessa thought of her. She cared quite a bit.

Not that she thought Vanessa actually meant that she was bored of 'them', just Charity's attitude. She was aware that it was all her fault and that is why she had taken it on the chin and not tried to argue back. Vanessa deserved better than the way she had been treating her, but she didn't have a route two. What the hell did normal people do when they wanted to spend time with someone? Why the hell was she even thinking about it? What had Vanessa done to her?

The blonde pushed herself up out of the chair and tossed the contents of her cold drink in the sink. It wasn't a brew she needed anyway, she could do with a strong coffee to kick-start her. Just as she was reaching to put the kettle on again she spotted the object of her thoughts out of the window. Vanessa still had thirty minutes before work, Charity didn't need to open the pub for another couple of hours…they could get coffee…together. Normal people did things like that!

Completely ignoring the fact that the vet was with her father…who would probably rather poke his own eyes out than see his precious daughter 'degrade' herself with Charity Dingle, the blonde grabbed her black coat and shot out the door in their direction.


	4. Your Love's Got Me Feeling So Crazy

Fandom: Emmerdale

Pairing: Charity & Vanessa

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing games with them.

Summary: Charity didn't want to be jealous when she saw the selfie Vanessa had sent her…but she really REALLY was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charity had been pacing up and down behind the bar for the last hour and she was sure that it was driving Chas mental. If she could stop it and just stand still then she would because god knows she really didn't want to feel like this.

Vanessa was in a right old mood with her…which was fine, she did deserve it. Obviously she should have told the blonde that she was going on holiday no matter how fast it had all come about. She'd just been in such a rush to get Noah away from Joe fucking Tate. Not that it was a very good excuse. They had taken a big step forward after Charity had confessed that she did actually care for Vanessa and now she had made them take a giant leap back.

Normally that wouldn't have her so worked up because she'd expect to be able to wear Vanessa down into forgiving her. Except Vanessa wasn't home or at the Woolpack to grovel at. No, Vanessa was out in town at a bloody gay bar. A gay bar that would be full of single and very willing gay women for the tiny blonde rocket woman to distract herself with instead. Charity really didn't like that idea. They might just be having fun but that didn't mean she wanted to share.

"Jesus will you either stand still or just go after her or something" Chas finally snapped.

Charity glared at her cousin, annoyed that half the pub could hear what she had said. It was bad enough that she was letting this get to her and she didn't need people she couldn't stand knowing how she felt.

"I don't know what you're going on about" she snapped back.

Her cousin rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. The brunette had been cleaning the bar with a cloth and had stopped to glare at her.

"Of course you don't" Chas replied.

Charity snatched the cloth out of her hand and began to furiously scrub at the bar with it. Several of the patrons were staring at her and she had to bite her tongue to stop herself from telling them all to fuck off. It might make her feel slightly better, but no doubt Chas would be livid with her. They could do without the pub going under as well as the rest of the shit they were going through.

Her mobile buzzed in her pocket, so she flung the cloth in the general direction of the sink and retrieved the phone from by the till. For a second her mood lifted when she saw Vanessa's name on the screen. If Vanessa was messaging her then perhaps she wasn't enjoying herself and Charity had really spoiled her for any other women or men. The mood was completely shattered though when the text loaded and she realised it was a selfie.

"Oh fuck the fuckity fuck off" Charity growled at the screen before slamming the phone back down by the till.

Chas was like a blood hound and was over her shoulder immediately, having a good look at the offending text.

"Wow" she commented, "look at Vanessa surrounded by all those hot women."

Charity felt her blood boil because that was exactly wat the picture showed. It was Vanessa sat in the middle of a group of thirty odd year-old women, one of who was leaning against her and looking at her like she was lunch. It was a brunette in a skimpy top and worst of all…she was attractive.

"Shut up Chas" Charity snarled at her cousin.

She turned the phone over, so she didn't have to look at it any more and looked up at the mirror behind the bar. She was fucking hot. She was really hot…hotter than that damn brunette even if she was a few years older. Not only was she hot but she was also really fucking good in bed. The had shared a few REALLY good nights together and Vanessa had said she really liked her. Hell, Charity had even admitted that she cared about Vanessa. They had even woken up together after the damn conversation, rather than Ness doing an early morning flit, and had sex again…followed up by tea and breakfast. It had meant something. Then Charity had messed up as per usual and not even sent her a text to say she would be away for ten days.

"Charity…" Chas began to try and speak.

"Why should I care" Charity cut her off, defences and heckles completely up.

It was complete crap though because she did care. She cared a lot and was doing a really poor job of hiding it.

"Charity you are jealous as hell…" Chas pushed, "…go do something about it."

God, she hated the fact that it was true. She was REALLY jealous at the idea of Vanessa with anyone else. Just the idea of someone else kissing the small blonde was enough to make her want to vomit. Chas looked at her sympathetically and that was the final straw. She wasn't going to let Vanessa Woodfield slip away from her. Charity grabbed her phone and her car keys and stormed out of the pub.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charity had been careful not to speed too much on her way over to the bar. She knew where all the speed cameras were anyway which came in useful when one wanted to avoid a fine. She haphazardly parked on the roadside across from the bar, hoping no one clamped it in the time it took her to extricate Vanessa.

She stormed across the road and straight into the bar, ignoring the bouncer who put his hand out to say something to her. She had no idea if he was complaining about her parking or expecting entrance money…but she really couldn't care less even if she tried.

Once inside she pushed passed a group of men who were standing near the door way and towards the bar. She instantly spotted Robert who appeared to be trying (and failing) to chat up some bloke in a really ugly shirt. Vanessa was not with him. He spotted her though and looked surprised…and then oddly pleased to see her. He nodded across the bar and towards a large group of men and women who were dancing to some god awful modern music. Charity marched towards them and as she got closer she could make out Ness, looking really rather amazing in a short black dress, dancing in the middle of the crowd.

The brunette creature was still dancing close by and making eyes at her but to Charity's relief it appeared that Vanessa was too busy having fun to notice her advances. In fact, right in front of Charity's eyes the girl tried to grind up against Ness a bit more, but the blonde moved a safe distance away again.

It was a relief, but it didn't stop the jealous fire burning. The fact of the matter was that Vanessa was here and looking stunning without her, on show and technically available for others to try their luck with. She took a step closer so that she was at the periphery of the group just as Vanessa swung her hips around so that she was facing her.

Everything seemed to stop for a second (except the appalling music) as Vanessa froze and stared at her. The others in the group all looked at her too, curious as to who she was and why her entrance had affected their new friend so much. And Vanessa was affected. Charity watched the emotions flicker across the other woman's face; from surprise, to happiness and then to desire.

The smaller blonde stepped towards her, tripping over someone's foot and stumbling straight into Charity. She opened her arms and caught her, wrapping them around the vet's waist to keep her close. Vanessa flung her arms over Charity's shoulders bringing their faces close together.

"I'm not drunk really" Ness assured her.

It was followed by a giggle that suggested she was at least a little bit drunk but only on a buzzed level. Charity could smell some sort of fruity cocktail on her breath, which was pleasantly ghosting over her own lips due to their close proximity.

"What are you doing here?" Vanessa asked.

Charity suspected that the other woman knew full well that she was there because of the damn picture she'd sent her. No amount of feigned innocence could hide the fact that Vanessa had gotten exactly the reaction that she'd wanted out of her.

"I could ask you the same thing" Charity replied irritably.

Vanessa smirked and stepped onto her tip toes, teasingly brushing her lips against Charity's before dropping back down again.

"You're jealous" the smaller woman declared.

It was Charity's natural instinct to scoff at the suggestion or outright deny it. That would surely lead to a wasted journey, so she bit down the temptation to throw all her walls up and took a deep breath to steel herself.

"Yes" she admitted through gritted teeth.

Her eyes had automatically snapped shut as she admitted it, scared to see the reaction in case it wasn't the desired outcome. So, she was surprised when she felt Ness begin to slowly sway her hips to the music, practically grinding against her because they were holding each other. Charity let her own hips follow the rhythm that Vanessa was setting and flattened her hands out across the smaller woman's back, enjoying the feeling of muscles rippling under the thin material of the dress as they moved. Charity opened her eyes as Vanessa pulled her lower, so their mouths were by the others ear and they could hear each other clearer through the overly loud dance music.

"But we are just having fun right?" Vanessa asked, "So why can't I have fun here too."

That was the million-dollar question wasn't it? As much as Charity was terrified to commit and put herself and her feelings out in the open for all to see…as much as she feared getting hurt…she couldn't escape the fact that she had already fallen for Ness passed the point of no return. At some point the power had shifted completely into the other woman's hands. One wrong move now and she would be hurt no matter what the outcome. The only solution was to take a leap into the dark and take a chance on them actually working out.

"I…" Charity struggled, "…I don't want you to sleep with other people."

It wasn't enough, she knew it wasn't enough, but the words did seem to pique the other woman's interest. Vanessa pulled back slightly so that they were looking at each other again but not enough to prevent their hips from swaying together.

"I've never…I don't…I…" she stumbled over her words.

Charity felt a lost under the gaze of the other woman's blue eyes, desperate to look away and try to regain some sort semblance of control but unable to do so. Instead she was caught in Vanessa's hopeful gaze whilst her stomach felt like it was doing gymnastics and her heart pounded louder than the beat of the music. She was surprised Vanessa couldn't hear it considering how loudly it was ringing in her own ears. They were surely close enough for the smaller blonde to feel it. In fact, Charity was sure her hands were also shaking against the vet's back.

"I really like you Ness" she finally managed to force out, "I want to give this an actual go."

There, she had said it. She may have only used the word 'like' but the fact she had drove across the dales and into town in a fit of jealousy to ask for a committed relationship signalled that the word may have been somewhat of a fucking understatement. Charity had just put it all on the line in the hope that Vanessa genuinely did feel the same. If she didn't then Charity had probably just made a fool of herself.

Time seemed to stand still again as Vanessa's eyes flickered across her face, trying to read if she was being genuine. That hurt a little but after all the games and everything that she had a reputation for Charity knew she had little right to complain. Charity awkwardly glanced down to escape the scrutiny. She was definitely shaking now, so much so that she tried to pull away slightly to put some space between them. As soon as she tried to step back though, Vanessa stepped into her space again and cupped her face with the palm of her hands.

"I only want you" the smaller blonde said with absolute certainty, "no one else…just you."

Charity's internal reaction to those words was hard to describe. Relief, Happiness, Some more athleticism from her internal organs, Desire…there was definitely desire. She practically burnt she was that turned on by not only the words themselves but their honest delivery.

With hands that were no longer shaking she pulled the smaller woman up and into her and kissed her hard…fuck the fact they were in a bar with strangers and a few people who knew them gawping at them. Charity hoped Vanessa's brunette admirer was slinking off right now in the knowledge that Ness was well and truly not available.

Vanessa met her passion equally and tugged her down into the kiss by her hair. Their mouths met again and again until Charity was totally breathless and had to pull out of the kiss, resting her forehead against the smaller woman's as she sucked in some much-needed air. They didn't break for long though and Vanessa was back on her tip toes, teasingly brushing her lips against Charity's without fully diving in for a kiss. It was driving Charity crazy (in a good kind of way) and a little weak at the knees.

"Take me home yeah?" Ness reached up and moaned into her ear.

Charity's hands gripped at the other woman's back in response, drawing a needy moan from the smaller blonde. There was no doubt were this night was now leading. Putting whatever constituted as her heart on the line had been terrifying but she had a very positive feeling that it was going to pay handsomely at least for the near future. She couldn't remember the last time she'd really felt like that or if she ever truly had before. She had spent a life time always expecting the worse.

Apparently she wasn't moving quickly enough for Ness…probably because she wasn't moving at all…just gazing at the smaller woman like a love sick teenager, so Vanessa leant in and nipped at her earlobe.

"Let me show you how much I want you" the other woman moaned into her ear again.

That broke Charity from her stupor. She grabbed the blonde's hand and started to quickly guide her towards the exit, giving Robert a cheerful wave on the way past. She just really hoped no bastard police man had clamped her car…that was about the only thing that could dampen her good mood right now.


	5. Who doesn't love a women in a cape?

**Who doesn't love a women in a cape?**

Fandom: Emmerdale

Pairing: Charity & Vanessa

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing games with them.

Summary: Charity contemplates why on earth she kissed Vanessa…and why on earth she's desperate to do so again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charity snuck upstairs to change out of her clothing from the night before. Having tossed her clothing in the laundry basket, the blonde strode naked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Letting the hot water run over her, she contemplated her night in the Woolpack wine cellar and how on earth she had ended up making out with Vanessa Woodfield for at least an hour.

When the blonde had followed her into the store, accidently locking them down there in the process, Charity had felt like strangling her. Not that she didn't understand the other woman's irritation with her, she had totally fucked with her father after all. She just wasn't in the mood for hours of self-superior indignation from the drunken vet.

The plan had been simple…keep calm and drink whisky to drown the experience out. If she could get the already drunk woman to keep up with her then she had expected Vanessa to be snoring on the chair after an hour. The smaller blonde could hold her drink far better than Charity had imagined. She had been rather impressed by how much Vanessa had put down her whilst remaining completely lucid.

In fact, the other woman had caught her off guard full stop. Although there had been plenty of insults at first, once they had sat down and started to drink the mood had relaxed. There had been the occasional burst of indignation, but it was always followed by an apology. Charity had been quite entertained by the apologies, but it hadn't gone unnoticed that unlike many people in the village, Vanessa was treating her like an actual human being.

The smaller woman had stopped being judgemental and after a while seemed generally intrigued by her. Not the normal kind of intrigued. There were no barbed comments about her past as a prostitute or Chris Tate or anything else that the villages tended to throw at her. There had been no 'what made you like this?' type questions. It had been okay. It had almost been nice just to talk to someone who was actually listening to her.

Charity had enjoyed the other woman's interest in her. There was no leering, which normally went hand in hand with anyone's attention. Then there was the fact that Vanessa was an attractive woman…and Charity liked attractive people. Who didn't? She'd noticed that the vet was pretty before, but she wasn't usually sat in front of her with her hair out, wearing makeup and a cape. Vanessa looked hot. Vanessa was hot…and who doesn't love a hot woman in a cape?

Then as she had been sat on the arm of the sofa, observing Vanessa, her 'gaydar' had pinged. When all those factors had come together it had become irresistible. So, Charity had hopped onto the sofa (and pretty much onto Vanessa's lap) and planted one on her. It had been little more than curiosity at first but then Vanessa had kissed her back. It turned out that although the vet appeared prim and boring she was actually one hell of a snog. It had turned into an hour long make out session with some serious heavy petting. There wasn't much space on the sofa for anything else and they had both consumed plenty of alcohol. It was past two in the morning by this point and they had ended up falling asleep in each other's arms.

Charity was relieved that no one had found them cuddled up like that because it would have seriously dented her reputation. She wasn't vastly impressed by the fact Vanessa had tried to sneak out and had been quick to scamper after her when the footsteps had awoken her. There had been no plan, she just wanted to see Vanessa before she left and try to gauge what was going on in her head. Luckily the small blonde had run into Paddy, allowing Vanessa to catch her by the bar.

It was all very awkward, especially as Paddy was clearly suspicious and Vanessa…well Vanessa was floundering. The vet also didn't seem to want to make any eye contact with her, suggesting she was pretty fucking embarrassed about their make out session. It was a pity, especially as Charity was quite thrilled by it. Even if the hot blonde (and yes, she still looked fucking hot even after Charity had slept off the whisky goggles) did scamper away having barely acknowledged her. Now, just an hour later, she was wondering what it all meant and how she could get the blonde on her own again.

It would be easy for Charity to excuse the kiss as a way of getting at Vanessa's father, Frank. The truth was he hadn't even crossed her mind at the time. If she turned around and used it against him now that would pretty much kill any chance of a repeat performance from Vanessa. That wouldn't do as Charity really fancied the idea of getting her into the sack and rocking her little closeted world.

She'd like to write it all off as just that…that this sudden urge to flirt with Vanessa was all a bit of fun with a woman who clearly didn't understand her own sexuality. She was practically providing a public service in helping the vet with her gay awakening. Yet there was something lingering just under the surface that Charity didn't understand fully. That beneath all the excuses she simply just wanted to kiss the other woman again.

She switched the shower off and stepped out into the colder air of the bathroom. It cooled her heated skin but failed to take away the heat in the pit of her stomach. Yeah…Charity really needed a repeat performance. She just wondered if Vanessa (and her gay panic) would ever come near enough to her again to make it so.


	6. Pieces

**Pieces**

Fandom: Emmerdale

Pairing: Charity & Vanessa

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing games with them.

Summary: Later…after the 'postcard' conversation in the pub.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charity rotated her hips down, grinding them against the smaller woman who lay below her. It felt great to be in Vanessa's bed again, in truth it had been at the forefront of her mind every night in Lanzarote. The only problem with playing super mum to two children was that they were both in bed by 9.30pm, leaving her plenty of time sipping wine and quietly reflecting on her life in the hotel room. A lot of her thoughts had strayed to negative things; her past and how it had come back to haunt her in the form of Joseph Tate. Ness was the flashlight in the dark and that frightened her and thrilled her in equal measures.

As much as Charity was enjoying having the vet naked and underneath her it was obvious that Vanessa was holding back especially compared to the last couple of times they had been together. The smaller woman's kisses were less passionate, her hands less frantic, her moans less vocal, her body was less plaint and most importantly she wasn't making eye contact. Charity knew that Ness was irritated with her for vanishing for ten days without a word, but she wished that rather than play the indifferent card that the other woman would just have a go at her. The lack of response was starting to unnerve Charity. She wanted Vanessa to be right there in the moment with her and it stung that she wasn't.

"Okay babe let's stop" she said with a sigh.

Charity planted her hands on either side of Vanessa's upper arms and pushed up, so her weight was mostly off the smaller woman. Vanessa gave her an incredulous look, like somehow she was being weird and not the other way around.

"You're not really into this tonight" Charity explained.

The smaller woman scoffed and shook her head, still avoiding making any kind of eye contact, her eyeline falling just over Charity's shoulder.

"Does it matter?" Vanessa finally replied, grasping her wrists and pulling her back down onto the smaller woman, "You're getting what you want aren't you?"

For a second Charity's body reacted positively to Vanessa taking charge of the encounter but as soon as the words sunk in her mood plummeted. The words didn't just sting, they made her chest ache to the point where she thought she might actually be sick. The smaller woman tried to tug her down into a kiss, but Charity pushed up using one hand again, pushing Vanessa's hand away from her shoulder with the other.

"Whoa 'Ness" she protested, "seriously…what's going on?"

Vanessa finally made eye contact with her and Charity felt her heart break a little at the expression on the smaller woman's face. As much as Ness had played it cool she was obviously genuinely hurt which made Charity feel pretty shitty. If she was a better person she'd have just apologised in the pub earlier, instead she had gotten defensive. Actually, if she was a better person she'd have called on Vanessa before leaving for Lanzarote.

The vet deserved better from Charity especially after she had admitted to caring about her. The problem was that Charity had always been good at letting people she cared about down, even her own children. She wanted to be better though, had been trying to be better.

"Hey" she murmured, stroking Vanessa's cheek with her knuckles to ensure she had the other woman's full attention.

"Listen I know I should have told you I was going away…even just a text or something. I just needed to get the boys away from here 'cos of some shit that was going on. I know it's still not an excuse…"

Vanessa shifted her head to the right, moving her face away from the contact of Charity's hand and shook it lightly. Charity hadn't even finished talking when the smaller woman cut her off.

"How am I meant to know that" Vanessa said irritably, "you never tell me anything about your life."

That caught Charity off guard and strayed down a road she wasn't really ready to walk down yet. She had been keeping Vanessa at arm's length, rightly or wrongly, not because she didn't care about the smaller woman but because she cared a little bit too much. It wasn't like they had only spent their time together having sex. They had chatted trivially in the afterglow, on various occasions over the bar and on their 'non-date' in the pub. However, Charity had offered no real personal information other than the odd silly anecdote about her kids.

"Oh I know…it's just a bit of fun…" Vanessa continued with an edge of bitterness to her tone.

Charity cut in straight away, she wanted to quickly dispel the suggestion that Vanessa didn't matter even if the 'just fun' label had come from them both and not just her. Vanessa had been quick to call them a mistake in the aftermath of their first night together and that it didn't make them girlfriends.

"That's not…." She stumbled over what she wanted to say, "Ness my life is shit babe. The only bit of it that isn't shit is you."

It wasn't the most eloquent thing she could have said but then considering the topic it was probably crudely effective. What was there to tell Vanessa about her 'private' life that the vet could possibly enjoy hearing about? Was she meant to cuddle up on the sofa with a glass of wine and chat about how Joseph Tate was her son and wanted to destroy her and her family because his dad tried to frame her for murder? Or the fact his aunt hated her and had poisoned him against her because they were ex-lovers? How would law abiding and all round nice girl Vanessa react to hearing about her and Debbie trashing his house or about them getting arrested?

"I don't want to…I don't know…taint you with my life and well…me" Charity tried to explain further, averting her gaze down to a faint cat scratch mark on the vet's shoulder as she spoke. "People don't stay once they have got inside my world sweetheart…they see how ugly it all is and then they leave."

There, she'd spelt it out now. She was keeping Vanessa at arm's length because she was terrified that if the smaller woman saw her for who she really was then she'd be gone as surely as anyone else that Charity had allowed herself to care about. They all left in the end…or tried to kill her. Luckily Vanessa wasn't the type to fall into the latter category. She was the sanest and most wonderful person that Charity had met, never mind slept with. Charity didn't even feel like a whole person any more, just pieces of one that had never been able to fit back together again.

Charity finally shifted her gaze back to Vanessa's face. She had been frightened at what she would find there but the smaller woman was surprisingly blank. If anything, she looked a little surprised by the admission. Charity hadn't known what to expect but no reaction at all almost seemed worse than a negative one. That sinking feeling in her chest from earlier had become worse than ever. It was time to accept defeat again and bail.

"I should go" she forced out, her voice hitching as she spoke.

Charity had rolled off the vet and sat up, expecting no resistance, when suddenly a hand shot out and grasped her lower arm. She glanced back at Vanessa, not sure what to expect. The smaller woman held her there as she scrabbled onto her knees to face Charity. The blanket had slipped away in the process and Charity allowed herself what she expected to be one last chance to admire the other woman and her toned curves.

"Charity" Vanessa said softly, tipping Charity's face up to look at her using her forefinger, in the same way that Charity had done so to draw the smaller woman in for a kiss in the cellar that first time.

"I don't want you to go" Ness said softly and earnestly, her eyes pleading for Charity to listen.

And god was Charity listening. She had expected the worst after telling Vanessa that she was bad for her but then Vanessa had a way or continually surprising her and knocking her right of her feet. Yet here was Vanessa, wonderful and sweet Vanessa, refusing to give up on her. Refusing to leave. It felt too good to be true but for now Charity would take it and enjoy it even if it was just for tonight.

The smaller woman drew her in closer, beckoning her forward with that single finger until their lips brushed once…twice…three times, each bit of gentle contact drawing an uncontrolled breathless moan from Charity's own lips.

"Stay" Ness whispered softly against her lips.

Charity buried her hands in the smaller woman's hair and drew her closer, kissing her with every ounce of passion she could muster. The vet met her kiss for kiss and touch for touch, right there in the moment with her just like Charity had wished for just minutes before. This time though it was Charity who found herself with her back on the bed with Vanessa pressing down on top of her, gentle but hot and so very very eager to please. It was in the moments like these between the two of them that for a fleeting moment Charity felt like the pieces might just fit back together after all.


	7. The Heart Wants What It Wants

**The Heart Wants What It Wants**

Fandom: Emmerdale

Pairing: Charity & Vanessa

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing games with them.

Summary: The girlfriend scene and what happened next. So yeah…there is sex.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Charity had started her shift in the pub she had expected a monotonous evening of small talk and pulling pints. Instead she had spent a couple of hours tearing her hair out with jealousy before running out on work to make sure Vanessa didn't pull at the gay bar. Or at least, to make sure she was the only woman that Vanessa pulled. She had played straight into the vet's hand and she knew it, but it hadn't stopped her going running.

Vanessa had been thrilled and in truth it had been a really good night out. Charity couldn't remember the last time that she had smiled or laughed so much. It was well worth Chas' wrath when they had all fallen back into the Woolpack, most of them drunk as skunks. Her and Vanessa had sobered up a bit since then, preferring each other's company at the bar whilst Bernice, Kerry and Priya continued to knock them back at one of the tables. The night was winding down now though, and the pub was virtually empty, even Bernice and Kerry were calling it a night.

They both said bye on the way passed and Vanessa acknowledged them with a brilliant smile. Charity wasn't sure what she had done to deserve the affection of such a beautiful and kind person, but she was enjoying every moment of it. On an impulse she leant in and kissed the other woman's cheek. It earned her another one of Ness' bright smiles.

Chas and Paddy were the next to call it a night, leaving Charity with a parting shot about the fact Chas was running off to Mexico for a month. That would be a nightmare month and Charity had no idea how she was going to juggle extra shifts, childcare and her love life. Speaking of her love life, Vanessa was suggesting she leave too and that wasn't how Charity wanted or imagined this evening ending.

"Well stop here if you want" she suggested, "I mean Rhona's got Johnny, hasn't she?"

Usually if they spent the night together it was at Vanessa's, the only time the vet had ever stayed at the pub was the first night they had slept together. There was no reason why Charity couldn't go home with Ness tonight because Moses was Sammy's and Chas and Paddy were at the pub if Noah woke up (not that he would, it was hard enough to shake him up in the mornings after a full night's sleep). Charity found that she wanted Vanessa to choose to stay with her and not be ashamed to leave in her dress tomorrow morning.

"You're okay" Vanessa dismissed the suggestion, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

Charity let out a loud groan. She hated it when her own words came back to haunt her. What was it that Chas had said about 'playing it cool'? It rarely worked out well with Vanessa, she just took a step back too. They had BOTH agreed that it was a bit of fun but then if Charity wasn't being a hundred percent honest and open then perhaps Vanessa was holding back too.

"I thought you were cool with the lack of strings" she commented.

"Thought you were?" Vanessa fired back instantly, quirking her eyebrows in a challenge.

Charity found it quite exciting when the vet took her on like this even if it did take her way out of her comfort zone.

"I am" the blonde replied.

Well she was sort of alright with it…until it came under threat from a bar full of gay women. Suddenly labelling it as a bit of fun didn't feel so 'safe'.

"Well why come running then?" Vanessa went straight for the jugular.

"Because you invited me you drunkard!" Charity responded immediately.

She internally cringed at her own defensiveness, knowing it wasn't what Vanessa wanted or needed to hear. The vet pulled a face and began to mess with the zipper on her bag, probably to get her house keys out. Charity glanced down at the glass of tonic water she had been using to sober up with and tapped her forefingers against it. She'd said the wrong thing again and after having such a great evening together it was going to end with Ness leaving and frustrated with her. Charity felt her heart rate increase as she tried to find the courage to say what had been on her mind ever since the vet had walked away from her and climbed in the taxi that evening.

"Anyway, what if I said I wouldn't mind the odd string?" Charity asked, not quite brave enough to make eye contact.

Vanessa instantly stopped fiddling with the zipper on her clutch bag and leant in a little closer, suddenly very interested in what the barmaid had to say.

"What if I said them texts and pictures made me feel a bit sick and panicky and uncharacteristically jealous?" Charity tilted her head to pointedly look at Ness.

She'd laid it out there and now it was in other woman's hands. Usually a situation that Charity would be very uncomfortable with, but she had come to trust Vanessa. She felt like a safe pair of hands to be in.

"I'd say…what have you done with my girlfriend" Ness replied smoothly, leaning in closer as she spoke.

Charity felt her heart race at the word but unlike the last time (when Rhona had yelled it across the pub) it wasn't fear but excitement.

"Girlfriend?!" Charity exclaimed.

Vanessa had previously described them as a 'bad choice' and a 'monumental mistake', roles Charity was far more used to fulfilling. This was different, the good kind of different.

"Oh, go on, head for the hills" Vanessa challenged.

She could understand why the smaller woman expected her to back-track or run. She had pushed away before and acted like an idiot. Then she had vanished off to Lanzarote just days after saying she cared. It genuinely hadn't been anything to do with Vanessa, but she knew it looked bad especially when she didn't tell the vet that she was going on holiday. There would be no back tracking now, she was too deep in…too lost in the other woman to risk losing her.

"I'm going nowhere" Charity confidently declared, "and neither are you."

Vanessa was grinning like an idiot and Charity was sure her own smile matched the smaller woman's.

"Come here" she instructed as she leant in for a kiss.

They were sat shoulder to shoulder at the bar which made the angle awkward, so the kiss was no more than a cheerful peck on the lips at first. Once, twice and then Vanessa shifted and stood in the gap between the bar stools, tangling her hands in Charity's hair and kissing her deeply. Charity had to stretch up to meet her, letting out a deep moan when Vanessa's tongue stroked across her own.

Vanessa tugged at the roots of Charity's hair, and she pushed up of the stool, so they were both standing. She guided Vanessa back against the bar, enjoying the feel of being pressed up against the smaller woman as she kissed her passionately. She tried to pour every ounce of what she was feeling into the kiss, the joy, the desire…whatever other complicated emotions were also swirling around her head. Vanessa still had one hand tangled in her hair but the other one had slipped lower and the vets finger nails dug and raked pleasantly into her back.

It was glorious and on another occasion she'd gladly take Vanessa against the bar but not tonight. They had taken a huge leap together tonight and that deserved a prolonged night in the comfort and privacy of Charity's bed room. Not some ten-minute romp in the unlocked pub…even if it was after hours.

When they finally broke apart for air Charity wanted to keep her as close as possible, so she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and pulled her into a hug, burying her nose into the crook of Vanessa neck. Even after a night out in a bar there was a lingering scent of Ness perfume. When Charity had spent the night at Vanessa's it was always the last thing she smelt as she drifted off to sleep. It was a comforting smell. It was one of the many intricate details that Charity was learning to love.

"Come to bed…. **_girlfriend_** " she whispered into the smaller woman's ear, revelling in the happy giggle it drew from Vanessa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had been forced to break apart long enough for Vanessa to lock up the pub with Charity's keys whilst she grabbed a throw off the sofa to put over a sleeping Priya. She even placed a glass of water on the table for when the woman woke up with a massive hangover tomorrow. Chas was going to kill her because there were still glasses to be washed and she hadn't cleaned the bar (never mind the snoozing punter), but Charity would fight that battle in the morning. She had a much bigger priority, one which was currently tiptoeing up the stairs behind her so they didn't wake Noah.

The landing creaked underneath their feet as they stopped outside her room. It was fairly dark; the only light was the faint glow from a lamppost just outside the pub which illuminated the landing just enough to make out where you were going. Charity turned to face the smaller woman, able to just about make out her features and smiled reassuringly before leaning in to kiss her softly. It was just an affectionate peck but when she drew back to look at Vanessa, the vet met her eyes with a soft expression and happy smile. The smaller woman reached up and cupped her face in both hands, brushing both thumbs over the sensitive patch of skin where her jaw met her earlobe. Ness leant in for another soft, quick kiss, its tenderness leaving Charity's head spinning. She grasped Vanessa's hand, something she had only ever done during sex before now and led her into the bedroom.

The curtains were closed in Charity's room, so it was pitch black. She guided Vanessa to the edge of the bed and switched on the lamp giving the half of the room with the bed in a nice glow of light. Turning back towards Vanessa, her breath hitched in her throat at the longing look on the smaller woman's face. Yes, Ness had always looked at her with desire and hunger, even a bit of affection, but this was…more. Charity couldn't explain it with words. Everything just felt heightened tonight. The anticipation was greater, the heat was building up slower but more intensely between them. Usually they would just fall into each other's arms and start pulling clothes off. Tonight, Charity just wanted to slow it all down and bask in the moment.

She stepped closer to the other woman, closing the distance between them without releasing her hand and slipped her free hand behind Vanessa's neck, drawing her in for a slow but intense kiss. The smaller woman made a little sound, a cross between a squeak and a moan, which felt like it reverberated right down to the pit of Charity's stomach. She loved how she could make Vanessa react; every gasp, moan, cry and writhe. It was like cat nip to her.

As they kissed she slipped her hand out of Vanessa's and ran both of her palms up the lapels of black leather jacket the smaller woman was wearing, gently drawing it open and over Vanessa's shoulders until it slid off and hit the floor with a quiet thud. Charity hadn't broken the kiss during the shedding of the outer garment but once it was gone she pulled back, so she could fully appreciate Ness in her dress.

She could feel Vanessa's eyes on her as she slowly checked the gorgeous blonde vet out, loving the way the dress hugged in all the right places whilst still being modest and not too provocative. She stepped around the smaller woman until she was stood behind her. Vanessa had followed her with her eyes for as long as possible before looking straight ahead again, now able to see them both in the long thin mirror they were facing. Charity caught her eyes in their reflection and smiled reassuringly as she moved Ness' hair to one side, revealing the soft skin of her neck and clearing a path to the zipper. She drew the zipper down slowly, kissing Vanessa's sensitive neck reverently just behind her ear. It was a spot she'd found when exploring the vets body during their first time together and she knew how much it turned the other woman on. Sure enough Vanessa's eyes slammed shut at the sensation and she reached back to tangle her hand in Charity's hair, encouraging her on with little breathless moans.

Soon the zip was as far down Vanessa's lower back as it could go, and Charity stopped her ministrations to the other woman's neck, so she could focus on taking the dress off. She ran her palms across the smooth, pale skin of the vets back before slipping the dress over her shoulders and peeling it down to her waist. Her breath caught in the back of her throat when she caught sight of the lacy black bra Vanessa was wearing in the mirror. It must have been one of the purchases Tracy had mentioned that time when the two half-sisters had been shopping together because it was clearly new. It framed her breasts perfectly, holding them in an amazing shape and looked damn sexy on her. Charity could feel a slight tremor of anticipation on her hands and she grasped the bunched-up material at Vanessa's hips and started to work it down, eager to see the full matching set of lingerie.

Once the dress was passed Ness' hips she let it fall to the ground and the smaller woman stepped out of it and pushed it safely to the side with her foot. It left Vanessa stood only the black lingerie and black heels. She looked stunning and it suddenly felt a lot more like Charity's birthday and not Chas'. Her cousin could have her month in Mexico…Vanessa was plenty hot enough to make up for the British winter freeze.

"You know I wanted to make you jealous tonight?" the smaller blonde asked.

Her voice was lower than normal and raw. It had been the first time one of them had spoken since turning the light of in the bar downstairs.

"Yes" Charity affirmed. Of course she had known. Vanessa had been far from subtle especially once drunk.

The smaller woman turned to face her, a serious look on her face. Charity wondered what could possibly be playing on her mind at a time like this especially when Vanessa interlocked both Charities hands with her own.

"I wouldn't have done anything or gone home with anyone else…." the vet vowed, "…you know that right?"

Charity hadn't known that. She'd hoped yes, but she'd been so scared that she'd pushed Ness away for too long that if she didn't sweep in tonight then the other woman would give up on her. As Chas had pointed out, she'd have deserved it if that had been the case. It made her happy to hear that Vanessa really did care enough to give her time, regardless of how much of an idiot she could be at times.

"Good" Charity replied with a smirk.

Charity dipped her head back down to the crook of the vet's neck and traced the smaller woman's collar bone with her tongue. Ness moaned and grasped Charity's black jacket. The small blonde tugged it off her and threw it across the room, keeping eye contact the entire time. Next, she grasped Charity's red top by the hem and tugged it up. Charity raised her arms to help but as soon as the smaller blonde threw the top across the room she took charge again.

She pulled Vanessa against her, relishing the feeling of the other woman's skin against her own, and kissed her passionately. Both of their hands fumbled at bra straps as they kissed, Charity able to unhook Vanessa's one handed whilst the other woman still needed two to complete the task. The smaller blonde's eager hands reached for the button and zipper of Charity's trousers. She helped Vanessa tug them down and kicked them and her shoes off in one go. Because Vanessa still had heels on it nearly made them the same height.

Not for long though because Charity pushed the vet back onto the bed, so Ness was sat on the edge of the bed with her legs hanging over the side. The small blonde leant her weight back on her hands and spread her legs, putting her muscular thighs and soaking wet knickers on show for Charity to enjoy.

"You look so sexy babe" she praised the other woman as she dropped to her knees between Vanessa's legs.

Charity lifted the vets right foot first, removing her black heels and dropping an affectionate kiss on the bridge of her foot. She repeated the action on Vanessa's left foot, all the while holding eye contact with her girlfriend. A girlfriend whose pupils were blown wide, making her normally bright blue eyes seem much darker with desire. Once both heels were removed she ran her hands up the other woman's calf muscles and the inside of her thighs, coming to a halt at the black lace trim of Vanessa's underwear.

Ness raised her hips of the bed, encouraging Charity on with a needy whimper. She couldn't remember ever being so turned on before and the small blonde vet had done a very good job at getting her going on previous occasions. She was tempted to draw it out further but decided it was better not to tease Ness too much when the other woman was clearly very ready for her. So, Charity slowly tugged the skimpy lace item down Vanessa's legs and discarded them over her shoulder.

She parted the other woman's folds with her thumbs and bent her head, running the flat of her tongue slowly from Vanessa's opening and up to her clit, circling it before lightly sucking on it. She dipped lower again, pushing her tongue deep inside the vet before running her tongue up and sucking on her clit again. This time she scraped her teeth over the sensitive and swollen bud.

"Oh my god Charity" the other woman gasped.

Vanessa's arms buckled, causing her to lie flat back against the bed, one hand tangling in Charity's hair to urge her on. Not that Charity required any urging.

Vanessa's hips bucked under her ministrations and Charity pressed them back down using the four spare fingers of her left hand against the smaller woman's thigh. As she continued to repeat the same action again at a slow and steady rhythm with her mouth she reached up with her right hand and lightly tugged at Vanessa's nipples between her thumb and forefinger. She loved the way Vanessa tasted. She'd been with women before and enjoyed it but never craved having her mouth on them in the way she did with Vanessa. She'd never craved anyone this much.

Charity could tell that her girlfriend wasn't going to take long from the breathless moans and whimpers, and the way that she squirmed and ground her hips against Charity's mouth. She turned her focus completely to the smaller woman's clit, flicking it with the tip of her tongue from one angle and then another, changing it up to quickly for Vanessa to topple over the edge. It kept the smaller woman close though, hanging and desperate…and Ness was becoming more vocal about it.

"Please" Vanessa moaned a little loudly, "oh god please Charity."

Charity pulled harder at the other woman's nipple before giving her exactly what she needed. She sucked Vanessa's clit into her mouth and flicked her tongue firmly up and down it, forsaking breathing for her girlfriend's pleasure. It was gloriously effective, and Vanessa's hips reared up against her, her thighs beginning to shake as he muscles tensed. The smaller woman slapped her hand over her mouth to muffle of her cry of Charity's name as she toppled over the edge and into ecstasy.

Charity slowed her rhythm down, stroking her girlfriend through her orgasm until Vanessa's limbs relaxed. She climbed up onto the bed and encouraged Vanessa to shuffle back so they were lying across the bed together. The smaller woman had her eyes closed and was out of breath, her chest visibly heaving up and down. Charity leant on her elbow, so she was half hovering over the vet, and placed a soft kiss on her chest between her breasts. She could feel Vanessa's heart pounding against her lips.

"You okay beautiful?" Charity asked.

Ness opened her eyes and smiled happily in response. Charity leant down and kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss was lazy at first but then the smaller woman pushed up into the kiss and flipped them…much to Charity's surprise. She found herself on her back with Vanessa lay on top of her, without them even breaking the kiss. The smaller woman reached down and pushed the last scrap of clothing Charity was wearing over her hips and down her thighs. Between the two of them they managed to wriggle the underwear down her legs and off whilst still kissing.

Vanessa traced her finger tips back up the inside of Charity's left thigh, teasing a pathway all the way to the taller blonde's sex before slowly circling her clit. Charity was really turned on and wet, so every movement of Vanessa's finger tip was driving her crazy. Her eyes slammed shut as she grasped at the bed sheets to try and ground herself.

"Babe" she half moaned, and half begged.

"Look at me" the smaller woman instructed.

Charity opened her eyes, looking directly into the azure blue of her girlfriend. She loved Vanessa's eyes…loved the way that the vet looked at her like she was precious. Like she really mattered. Whilst holding that eye contact Vanessa slipped her hand lower and slowly pushed two fingers inside her. Charity whimpered (actually whimpered) at the sensation, her hips bucking against the other woman's hand. Vanessa felt so good inside her, especially when the feisty vet curled her fingers at the deepest part of every thrust. It was probably something to do with her profession, but Ness had strong arms and dexterous hands (it's why she had affectionately nicknamed her 'rocket' woman). Something Charity appreciated an awful lot especially when it was counter balanced with soft curves and smooth skin.

Charity grasped at Vanessa's shoulder with her left hand, pulling the smaller woman as close as possible as she moved against her, so their foreheads rested against each other. As Charity shifted she bent her right leg slightly, causing Vanessa to end up straddling that thigh. The smaller woman ground against Charity, moaning at the sudden pressure against her sex. She pushed her own right hand down between their bodies, eager to touch Vanessa again. She hadn't been able to get enough of the small blonde from the start but now it felt like she was free to really show it. She had been scared at the idea of the girlfriend label but instead she was finding it liberating.

She pressed her forefinger through Vanessa's wet heat before pressing two fingers inside the vet and matching her rhythm. Her own leg was providing most of the leverage and the small blonde rode down against her fingers eagerly.

"It's meant to be your turn" Ness gasped.

"Together…" Charity purred, "… ** _girlfriend_**."

Vanessa let out a little happy giggle before kissing her soundly again. Charity moved her hand from the smaller woman's shoulder and up to the back of her head, so she could kiss her deeper. It was messy and a little sloppy as they both moaned and gasped into each other's mouths, lost in the feeling of being deep inside the other. Charity was building quickly towards climax, spurred on further by the fact Vanessa's hips were starting to jerk out of rhythm. They broke the kiss to stare into each other's eyes again and Charity had to bite her lower lip to stop her blurting out something overly romantic in the heat of the moment. The jealous revelation was plenty enough for one night.

Vanessa moaned her name, drawn out, deep, needy and so sexy. It was the last push she needed to plunge her into bliss. Vanessa kissed her to muffle out the cry of pleasure. Charity had never been vocal during sex, but the smaller woman seemed to be able to draw all sorts of noises from her. As she shook and tensed through orgasm her hand stilled, but Ness rode down against her, crying out as she reached a second peak of the night. The blonde collapsed on top her and buried her neck in the crook of her neck. Both were hot, out of breath and covered in a sheen of sweat. Charity wrapped both arms around the smaller woman and kissed her forehead. After a couple of minutes the vet shifted so she was no longer completely on top of the taller woman.

"That was amazing" Vanessa gushed as she sprawled against Charity's side.

The smaller woman lay her head on Charity's shoulder and her arm across Charity's stomach, recaching for her hand and intertwining their fingers together. It was intimate but not altogether new. They had always fallen asleep curled up together even on the first night. Normally if it had just been about sex the Charity would have kicked the person out afterwards and spread out across her bed alone. It had never just been about sex with Vanessa though even if she had tried to pretend otherwise. She had been hooked on her since that first kiss in the cellar.

"I'm going to suffer for it in the morning though" Vanessa added.

Charity suspected that her girlfriend wasn't just talking about their night escapades. Vanessa had been hitting the dance floor pretty hard (and badly) when she had arrived at the bar and despite the fact the vet had sobered up considerably she had been pretty worse for wear too. In fact, the only time Charity had seen her that drunk was the night they got locked in the cellar together and the memory brought a smile to Charity's face.

"Wake me half an hour before you need to go and I'll show you that hangover cure again" she offered.


End file.
